


Dance, Fuck, or Kiss Already!

by tigereyes45



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 01:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17416028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Carver is growing tired of Hawke's constant flirting. He has seen the signs before with the people she had pursued back in Ferelden, and now they were all there again. There was no point in hiding it. His sister was falling for the dwarf. Now he had to know if Varric felt the same, or if this was another one of her useless chases.





	Dance, Fuck, or Kiss Already!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LyraTalus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyraTalus/gifts).



> This is based off the prompt LyraGranite gave with Carver noticing the tension between Hawke and Varric. There more too it. So if you want to read the whole request, and/or write your own piece for it feel free to find it in the list in HightownFunlk 2018.

Carver Hawke was dying. Slowly while being marinated in the sexual tension between his older sister and the very wordy dwarf. Each of whom sat on either side of him at their usual table in the pub. Hawke insisted on going back to the Hanged Man for one last night. One last shared moment before they ventured into the deeproads. Varric, his sister, Merrill, Aveline, and all the other odd people who she had collected through her various jobs they had taken. All of it for the goal of getting the money together for the expedition.

Before Carver even realizes it his sister is standing tall, and proud on their table. He is quick to grab his drink. Holding it close to his chest with both hands he leans back to watch her show everyone her foolishness. “Tomorrow we set out!” Hawke cheers loudly. Enough that even some of the other patrons joined in the cheering.

Carver shakes his head as Hawke waves her arms about. She always did enjoy the attention. A dangerous attraction for a mage that was supposed to stay hidden. When she finally sat back down in her seat Carver was left to hear the subtle flirting between the two again. At one point the topic of dancing came up. Moments later Anders was offering to dance with her again. He tries to tune them all out as he drinks his liquor.

It worked. For a little bit at least. Until Isabella pulled Merrill up. A simple flick of her wrist and all of the women save for Aveline is up and moving. The happenstance that Merril’s drink split onto his lap as a result. Carver frowns silently at the puddle in his lap. If he were to get up no doubt his sister would have her jokes. So silently Carver tears a piece of cloth free from his already torn pant legs. He dabs at the alcohol as Anders gets up to join the others. Fenris was staring at the four from over the top of his own drink.

“If you need some help there Junior, I think Coriff might have something,” Varric suggests motion towards the bar. Unlike the rest of them, Varric didn’t much care for drinking. All of his wit seemed dry to Carver. If anything a few drinks should help him loosen those lips. Maybe even as much as his eyes already were.

“I’m good.” Carver ignores him. Choosing to keep dry brushing. All he wanted was to sit here and drink his beer. In quiet if possible. He had come to get away from Mother and Gamlen. Now that he had been joined by his sister, and soon after her friends, he was stuck here. In this piss place of a tavern. Far away from his real home, and even farther from father and Bethany.

“Word of advice, Junior. If you are gonna sulk you should do so with a longer face. Try pouting your lips out more. Like Broody here” Varric jokes patting Fenris’ shoulder.

“When will we be going down to the deep roads?” Carver asks, ignoring his attempt of conversation.

Fenris nods his head. As if he too wanted to know when they would make the trip down. Carver wasn’t sure how he felt about Fenris yet. Still, the angsty elf was better company then the runaway warden. If Carver had to pick, the elf was better company. “Why don’t you go dance with them?” Carver asks Aveline deciding she was the only person at the table he wanted to talk to.

“Dancing is not amongst my acquired skills.” Aveline answers. She was smiling. For once since they had arrived here, she was smiling. It looked warm. Carver smiles back. Maybe things were getting better.

“Come on Varric!” Hawke cheers practically jumping onto the small amount of bench space between them. Her elbow pushing Carver headfirst into the table. As well as his drink. If it hadn’t been him the sight would have been funny.

“Ouch,” Carver mutters bitterly. Looking over, as he rubs his head, Hawke was still eagerly encouraging Varric. Poking and prodding as she was good at. Varric’s attention was immediately absorbed by her. Neither had noticed what she did. So there he was, rubbing his head. Now quite literally covered in alcohol head to toe. While his sister flirted.

With a roll of his eyes, Carver dismissed himself. Waving Coriff over he motions to his wet bangs. With a nod, and a wary eye towards their table he moves back across the bar. Fetching a dirty rag that Carver held no doubts was the same one he used to dry the glasses. Fenris was lucky that he only order the bottles. Carver did not have the money for bottles. Not yet. As he dries himself with the dirty rag he imagines a future. One where mom was in the house of her dreams. Hawke could sleep without Gamlen nipping at her heels. There would even be clean rags. Ones that he could wipe his shit on, and it would still be cleaner then Coriff’s.

“I win!” His sister screams triumphantly.

Just in time, Carver spies Hawke picking up a coin from the table. Her smile was long and victorious. Whatever they did, she had won. Varric sighs as he gets up. He hangs his head down. All an attempt to hide his smile. As the two took to the floor Isabella and Merrill returned to their seats. The band plays louder with a signal from the pirate. Anders stood off to the side. Half smiling, and half-looking like he was ready to run at any given moment.

Throwing the rag back to Coriff Carver returns to his seat. Adjusting his clothes to best hide the mess. He shakes his head as Hawke awkwardly tries to figure out the best way to dance with her far shorter partner. Carver scoffs earning him a look from their friends.

“She is so obvious,” He mutters trying his best not to laugh.

“What do you mean?” Aveline asks. Carver almost questions her eyesight but thinks twice.

“They’re flirting.” He points out. Gesturing towards the pair.

He is met with a sea of confused faces. Even Isabella held his gaze with questioning eyes.

“You don’t see it?”

“No.” Fenris answers. He was faster then Carver expected.

“Carver that is just how Hawke is,” Aveline pushes, but Isabella mouths for him to go on.

Pushing his hair out of his face Carver watches them closer. “You see the way Hawke keeps looking back and forth from her hands to his? That’s because she is glad they are touching. Also, the dwarf is enjoying himself far too much. His affection is almost as obvious as the Warden’s over there.” That earned him a glare from Anders. Flipping him off, Carver continues. “There’s more. She is nervous because she likes them. She hasn’t even realized it yet. Andraste’s tits she does this every time.”

AS Carver finishes Fenris downs the rest of his bottle. It could have been form uninterest or because he still couldn’t see what he had pointed out. Isabella however had a new sort of light in her eyes. The playful kind. It told of what she wanted to do. So when she suggests they try and set their friends up Carver and Merrill were the only two who didn’t groan.

“They are grown. That is uneccesary Isabella.” Aveline pushes. All while she kept a closer eye on the two.

“Well you all may not want to take this oppurtunity, but I won’t pass it up.” With those words, and a mischevious smile. Carver thought she would write a bit of friend fiction to satifsy herself. So when she begins ordering more beer, and interjecting herself between the two, he becomes befuddled. The rest of the night is passed by Isabella asking suggestive questions. Keeping the two from dancing as they had been before. Carver could tell his sister wasn’t please. It had been awkward but clearly, it had been fun. Varric however, was less readable. So when it was clear Isabella’s method was getting no where he ends it. Calling to his sister that mother would want them home now. Before Gamlen had a chance to lock the two out again. His sister all but jumps back up from her seat. Pleased to be done with the questions. Giving Varric one last smile and a goodnight the two Hawkes leave.

Watching her enthuse about their future. Carver tries not to smirk at every mention of Varric’s name. His sister really was obvious. Even if it was just that clear to him. Her breath catches every now and then. Always after his name, when she sounded it out for just a little too long. She still hasn’t realized it, but Carver knows. He would have to talk with the dwarf later.


End file.
